


Evocative

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Incest Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>suggestive</p><p>(Lux regrets talking to Jinx. The first of her many terrible decisions concerning the Loose Cannon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evocative

“Fishbones, you know what we oughta do?”  
“Do the laundry, wash dishes, and pay some bills.”  
“Stupid dumb rocket launcher.”

“Why do you do that?”

Jinx blinks, turning to Lux. They’re on the Rift. The minions have yet to spawn. They’re in the bushes outside the red buff, helping Master Yi. It’s only Jinx’s third match. Lux is supporting her, again. She suspects she was chosen specifically to guide Jinx. The Summoners know of her knack for collecting information and assumed she’d share her knowledge. They weren’t wrong. Sona, certainly, couldn’t tell Jinx anything. And Janna, kind as she is, knew little of battle strategy. Lux supposes she is the most educational support.

“Do what?” Jinx asks, raising her brow.

Still informed as she is, some things continue to baffle her. Lux tilts her head, eyeing Jinx. “The whole talking to your rocket launcher. What’s that about?”

“Uh, rude! The rocket launcher has a name. This is Fishbones.” Jinx points the firearm right at Lux’s face. “Say hi!”

Lux stares down the gaping maw of the weapon, nonplussed. “You do realize it’s an inanimate object, right?”

Jinx rolls her eyes, shouldering Fishbones. “Oh, sure. Your brother names his sword ‘Justice’ - !”

“He didn’t name his sword.”

“Even better! It came with a name! But when I name my guns, suddenly it’s weeeeiiiiird. Double standards!”

Lux flushes, cheeks puffing up. “Well, my brother doesn’t talk to his sword.”

“You don’t know that. Maybe he does it in private. When he’s all alone, eh? Eh?” Jinx nudges Lux with an elbow, wagging her brow.

Lux grimaces. “Gross. I didn’t need that mental image.”

“Really? 'Cause that’s not what I heard.”

“Excuse me, what?”

“I heard you and Garen are like…” Jinx holds up and crosses two fingers.

Lux reels back, jaw hanging open in disgust. “EUGH! What is wrong with you?! He’s my brother!!”

Jinx cackles. “Hey, hey. Chill. This is a judgement free zone. Whatever you do behind closed doors - !”

“I regret this entire conversation.”

“Then, ladies?”

Jinx and Lux turn to Master Yi, already fighting the Giant Brambleback.

“Wuju mind helping me out?”


End file.
